Red Queen
Anastasia, better known as the Red Queen and later as the White Queen, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the first episode. She is portrayed by starring cast member Emma Rigby. The Red Queen is based on the character with the same name from Lewis Carroll's novella "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There". She also represents the White Queen from Lewis Caroll's novella "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There". History Moments later, Anastasia's mother walks in on them and accosts her daughter for throwing away a life of privilege for a thief. Coldly, her mother warns Anastasia not to return home again unless she is willing to be her chamber pot maid. Anastasia, in tears due to her mother's harsh words, is consoled by Will, who promises to build a life for her. He proclaims his true love for her, and that she doesn't need to become a different person. Bidding her mother farewell, Anastasia turns away to link hands with Will to disappear into the portal. In Wonderland, the lovers end up living in a wagon and scrounging for food. While looking for berries, a carriage with the smell of baked goods passes by. Realizing the food is for the upcoming royal ball, the pair pilfer clothes and forge invitations into the castle. As Will goes to steal food, Anastasia hears a socialite's casual use of the word "darling" in conversation. Mimicking the woman's manner of speech, she coyly greets a nearby man, who reveals himself as the Red King. While they develop a good rapport and share a drink, guards haul out Will due to his forged invitation, and Anastasia, too, is thrown out after being called out for wearing a stolen gown. Outside, Will shows her the bread he nabbed while she, before following him, takes a longing look at the castle balcony. When their circumstances become grim, she suggests stealing the royal jewels and selling them once they return home. Convinced by her that they are poor and need money, Will consents. While he waits under the castle balcony for her to throw down the goods, Anastasia breaks into a cabinet to bag the jewels. In distraction, she examines a red crown, to which the Red King catches her. Despite Anastasia's insistence it would matter little if some of his jewels are stolen, he criticizes her for stealing since hierarchy dictates who has or doesn't have wealth. Anastasia hands back the crown, though he offers to gift it to her if she marries him. She hesitates, thinking of her love for Will, until the Red King notes that love won't get someone far and is never enough. Choosing wealth over love, she accepts the proposal and later strolls out to the balcony, garbed in a lascivious new outfit topped off with the red crown, to greet the adoring public as their new Queen. Her eyes meet Will's hurt glance, but then she pretends not to see him and carries on. The day prior to the wedding, Anastasia is introduced to her servants, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, before being greeted by the Queen of Hearts. As they casually talk, she reacts with surprise when the Queen of Hearts conjures vases of roses in the castle hall, especially since the Red King frowns upon magic since it separates them from their subjects. The Queen of Hearts offers to teach her magic, but Anastasia, not wanting to start a marriage with a secret, respectfully declines. That evening, Will climbs up to the balcony desperately hoping her decision to marry the Red King is nothing but a con to steal the throne and riches before they leave for home. She claims to be doing the best thing for herself as well as him, but is clearly moved when he reminisces about all the good times they had together. As the guards burst in to apprehend him, Will, before disappearing down the balcony, requests that she meet him at their old wagon so they can run away together. Deciding the marriage is a mistake, Anastasia packs up her things and tries to leave the castle just as the Queen of Hearts shows up. Using magic, the older woman creates an illusion of the wagon's location, where Will is not there. However, Anastasia believes the image to be real, especially when the Queen of Hearts implies Will stood her up and suggests this part of her life is over since he will likely never trust or love her again. Heartbroken, yet believing her place is as a royal as the latter insists, Anastasia tearfully collapses into the woman's arms. During a fire conjuring lesson, she learns about the laws of magic, which dictate a person cannot use sorcery to resurrect the dead, make someone fall in love, or change the past. Seeing as Anastasia is struggling to use magic, the Queen of Hearts guides her into letting go of her need for approval from others as well as her feelings of unworthiness. Channeling a desire to prove herself superior to those who once looked down upon her, Anastasia magically ignites a roaring flame with success. After ascending the throne, Anastasia becomes known as the Red Queen. Her relationship with the Red King, at this point, is largely unknown except that he began to take on various mistresses. She teams up with a sorcerer named Jafar to capture a genie, Cyrus. She arrives on the cliff by the Boiling Sea to intercept Alice and Cyrus as they declare their love for each other. Her guards begin attacking the two in an attempt to capture them. During the battle, the Red Queen watches indignantly as the twosome defeat her dozen soldiers. However, being outnumbered, Alice and Cyrus are cornered and defeated by her guards. As Alice is held down while Cyrus is dragged away, he breaks free to rescue her. Changing things up, the Red Queen twirls her hand and smiles deviously, using magic to topple Cyrus over the cliff and into the Boiling Sea, as a horrified Alice watches her lover plummet to his death. Fortunately, unknown to Alice, Jafar waits ominously below and catches Cyrus on his magic carpet. }} From the White Rabbit, the Red Queen learns the true burial spot of Cyrus' bottle; an item both she and Jafar have been scouring Wonderland in search of as one of the objectives they need to complete their secretive master plan. To gain the upper hand from Jafar, she has the White Rabbit procure the bottle for her. Later, when the Red Queen is listening to petitioners at the castle, Jafar freezes her subjects so they can talk. While he criticizes her flaw in trying to earn people's respect as their monarch, she acknowledges that they both want things they can't have without Alice and her genie. She gives the excuse that responsibilities as a ruler keep her busy from looking for the bottle, so Jafar frees up her time by turning the frozen people in the room into ash. She looks on in displeasure as he leaves, to which her servants, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, clean up the mess. Jafar returns to accuse her of already knowing the bottle's location, which is true, but the Red Queen won't tell him until they settle what she will be getting out of this deal. Though he freezes her body to force an answer out, she purposely gives him the false bottle site, Mimsy Meadows under the Tum Tum Tree, to send him on a misleading expedition. After he is gone, the White Rabbit visits as the Tweedles are giving her a scrubbing cleanse. She inquiries further how he knew about the bottle's true location, the White Rabbit remembers secretly watching Alice and Cyrus bury it. He asks for his freedom after doing everything she requested. Instead, she gives a strong rebuke and reminds him who is in charge. Triumphantly, the Red Queen confronts Jafar in his lair and calls for a change in relationship, since now she possesses the bottle, and asks to be treated as his equal. In the face of Jafar's humiliation and fury, she leaves him to simmer. Upon return to her castle, the Red Queen places a decoy of the bottle in a box while she hides the real one in an abandoned wagon. In the lair, the Red Queen and Jafar are dining at a table as they challenge Cyrus over a certain paper crane he's been using to communicate with Alice. As the next part of their plan, she flips through a book to read out loud names of various creatures to send after Alice so she will be forced to make her first wish. They settle for the Bandersnatch after Cyrus' expression twists into worry at the mention of the beast. After the male Bandersnatch has been slayed, the Red Queen expectantly hears the female of the pair pass away too, as they mate for life. From this, she believes Alice already made her first wish, but Jafar is unable to detect any change until realizing they have been deceived. They pay a visit to Grendel in the Whispering Woods to question him about who killed the Bandersnatch. When they promise to restore his deceased wife to him, Grendel confesses a young woman accompanied by a man named Knave killed the beast. Startled at the mention of her old lover's name, she reacts with surprise, but says nothing. Having obtained the necessary information from Grendel, Jafar then murders him with his staff. While Tweedledee and Tweedledum help dress the Red Queen in one of her newest outfits, she pleasingly admires herself in the mirror until noticing Jafar standing nearby. After she dismisses the Tweedles, Jafar asks for an honest answer about why he was left in the dark about Alice's companion, Knave. She gives a smooth excuse that he was only necessary so Alice had someone to trust when coming back to Wonderland. Since the Red Queen affirms Knave is of no more value, Jafar demands she get rid of him as soon as possible. Later, she takes out the Caterpillar's henchman, the Collectors, as they are hunting down Knave. The Red Queen imprisons Knave and belittles him for coming back to Wonderland and whatever Alice, dubbing her his "girlfriend", offered him must have been worth the risk. They both trade personal insults at one another until the Red Queen walks away. Jafar approaches her again to order a public execution for Knave so people see what happens to those who align themselves with Alice. She proposes Knave might be more useful alive than dead, but he wonders if she is reluctant to kill him for another reason. He presses her to get the job done to prove she is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants. Unwilling to resort to murder, the Red Queen forms an escape plan for Knave to leave Wonderland with the White Rabbit. Knave suspects she only wants to catch him while he's leaving as a reason for capital punishment. She, however, wants an excuse not to kill him as her involvement with Jafar makes it difficult to keep him alive. Additionally, this is her way of making up her betrayal to him. Knave doesn't want pity, but she argues that without her support, he'd be dead. He refuses to comply with escaping and blames her for making him a fool because she has committed inexcusable, terrible deeds. The one thing he thinks the Red Queen can't do is kill him, and dares her to try, so she accepts his challenge. At Knave's public execution, the Red Queen and Jafar appear over the castle balcony to greet the public masses. Tweedledee notifies them that Alice is in the crowd as well. The Red Queen orders for her to be taken in by the guards, but Jafar thinks it'd be a better idea to see how far Alice is willing to go to save a friend. They watch the procession as Knave is brought out onto the gallows and prepped for the beheading, but Alice rescues him and the two flee by using the catapult machine to fling themselves into the maze. The Red Queen arrives there at the same time as Jafar. As Knave is choked by Jafar, he gasps out Anastasia's name, and is only let go when Alice makes her first wish. Then, Alice herself is tested by Jafar's magic until being dropped. The Red Queen stares in horror as Jafar turns Knave into a stone statue. Afterwards, Alice angrily slaps her for not helping Knave, and moves to deliver another smack, but the Red Queen blocks it with magic. She chides Alice to "grow up" and use more common sense. The Red Queen warns that Wonderland is a prison and it's only going to get worse for Alice until she does what must be done. At nightfall, she returns to look, with much longing, at the statue of Knave. Hoping to restore Knave back to normal, she tricks Alice into helping her procure some magic dust that only someone with a pure heart can obtain. As a reward, she promises to lead Alice to Cyrus. She watches Alice successfully decipher the riddle for reaching the dust, "the pure of heart shall make the leap", only for the girl to fall out of sight. Even after that, the Red Queen refuses to budge from the cliff edge. A ground tremor throws her off balance and she, too, drops down into the same cave pit as Alice. A child version of Alice goads the older Alice into exacting revenge on the Red Queen for previously faking Cyrus' death. Though Alice appears to move towards slashing the Red Queen, she stabs her sword into the ground instead. The child Alice congratulates her older self for passing a test and then turns into magic dust. Back outside, Alice refuses to hand over the bag of dust until the Red Queen tells her how to get to Cyrus. So, she takes the bag by force and leaves Alice with nothing. Returning to the maze, the Red Queen sprinkles some of the dust onto Knave. Before he completely unfreezes and sees her, she runs away. She comes to search for Jafar in his lair, but only finds Cyrus' empty cage. No matter how much magical force she exerts against Jafar's other prisoner, he refuses to betray the manner of how Cyrus escaped the lair. The Red Queen decides to hunt down Cyrus so she can possess both him and his bottle while strongly reprimanding Tweedledee when he questions her judgement. She follows his tracks to the river, but has doubts Cyrus crossed the stream, and uses magic to show which way he actually went. She corners Cyrus at a cliff, applauding him for the heroic endeavor to reach Alice, but the harsh reality is sometimes love is not enough. Somehow, Cyrus refuses to give up and jumps into the sea. Though she sends out search parties to look for Cyrus at the shorelines, Tweedledum reports back that he has not been found. The Red Queen begins openly talking about her intent to claim Cyrus so she'll have both the bottle and genie, and is unaware Jafar overhears everything. When she notices his presence, she feigns worry over his recent absence and relishes in telling him about Cyrus' escape. In turn, Jafar tells her not to get silly ideas that she has the power to change the laws of magic without him. The Red Queen is told by Tweedledum that Cyrus has been captured in the forest. However, he confesses to witnessing Tweedledee hand over something to Jafar in secret. She later checks the box containing the fake bottle, which is now missing and in Jafar's hands. For Tweedledee's betrayal, she takes off his head and leaves him in a box addressed to Jafar. Then, she travels on a carriage to force Cyrus to come along with her. The Red Queen makes a stop at an abandoned wagon where she stores various items from her past and present life, including the real bottle. After taking it, she proceeds to drive the carriage down a road and notices her castle in the distance is now on fire, which is obviously Jafar's work. She directs Cyrus to take her to Alice, and questions if he would rather Jafar find his beloved instead. Cyrus perceives that she strongly desires a wish, but the Red Queen remains tight lipped on the matter. They arrive at the Outlands where Cyrus is set free and allowed to go to Alice. After their reunion, the Red Queen makes herself known to both Alice and Knave. She warns them about a dangerous storm cloud Jafar has sent after all of them, and stresses the importance of leaving Wonderland. Alice refuses to go without an explanation for the Red Queen's actions thus far, including her reasons for taking away Cyrus and desiring the bottle. In an emotional outburst, the Red Queen admits to Knave that she wants him back. He stoically recalls a time when she did have his whole heart, but threw it away. She pleads that by breaking the laws of magic, they can go back to the past and resume their relationship, but he wants nothing more to do with her. Even to this, Alice doesn't believe the Red Queen, but Cyrus does, so she asks the White Rabbit to dig a hole to someplace safe for them. As the storm cloud closes in, the Red Queen uses the bottle as a shield against a lightning bolt, which then bounces off and fatally wounds Knave. The Red Queen cradles Knave as he is near death, while Alice begins to die too as her first wish comes into full effect. Knave is given the third remaining wish by Cyrus and uses it to "end Alice's suffering". Cyrus' servitude as a genie ends and Alice is revived, though the price is Knave must take his place in the bottle. The morning after, the Red Queen, Alice and Cyrus head through the forest to track down the bottle containing Knave. The Red Queen is kidnapped by a crowd of belligerent peasants who are hell-bent on giving her comeuppance for ignoring their sufferings. As they drag her away, the Red Queen attempts to sympathize with them, recalling how she, too, once knew what it was like to be poor and hungry, but her pleas go ignored. After being tied to a post, she insists that the peasants can be paid a ransom if they let her live. However, when questioned who would do such a thing, the Red Queen is unable to name anyone willing to help her. Alice and Cyrus agree to pay for her freedom, but since they have nothing to give, both of them are also bound to the post by the peasants. At nightfall, the lit fires surrounding the trio attract large beasts, the Mome Raths, despite that they put out the torches, since the necklace Alice wears begins shining. With little choice, Alice parts with the pendant; throwing it to the Mome Raths while the three flee. In the forest, they spot fireworks emitting from a town, though the Red Queen says the place is too poor to afford such luxuries, let alone food, causing the group to recognize that Knave must have used his genie powers. In town, the Red Queen discovers a deceased Lizard with the bottle laying on the floor. She is later accused by Alice of harming Lizard, though the argument is cut short when Cyrus demands the bottle. As the Red Queen complies, she "accidentally" rubs the bottle and brings Knave out. Though her sights are set on getting out of Wonderland as soon as possible, she gives out information about the two other bottles Jafar has, which Cyrus reveals contain his two brothers. Recognizing her past errors, the Red Queen decides to stay and help rescue them. The Red Queen adamantly wants to defeat Jafar to prove herself as the good ruler the people of Wonderland deserve. She and Knave go to the White Rabbit's house while the latter pair head to the Well of Wonders to track down the guardian Nyx, who cursed Cyrus and his brothers to be genies. The Red Queen formally apologizes to the White Rabbit for having taken from him what can never be returned, and asks for help to convince the commoners that she genuinely wants to take back the kingdom for their sake. A bigger problem is posed when the Red Queen receives news that Jafar released the Jabberwocky, however, she stubbornly still wants to wage war against him. While on the move in the woods, she senses the Jabberwocky's presence, orders Knave into the bottle and hides it in the bushes. The Red Queen conjures a sword for protection and stabs the Jabberwocky with it, but the weapon has no effect on her. Powerless to the creature's manipulations, she is quickly knocked out cold and awakens, strapped down to a chair, in the castle jail cell. Across from her, Knave is entrapped in the same dilemma. Jafar orders the Jabberwocky to get inside the Red Queen's head in order to force her to make the three wishes. In a matter of minutes, she collapses emotionally after being goaded about her miserable past and present. When reminded by the Jabberwocky, the Red Queen remembers losing her mother's love, her fears of never regaining Knave's love as well as the empty hole she has from being without love. She is manipulated into making two frivolous wishes; one for her crown and another for her jewels. Lastly, she uses the third wish to make Jabberwocky stop torturing her; causing Knave to return to the bottle and into Jafar's possession. Afterwards, the Red Queen receives a visit from Tweedledee, who is still loyal to her, so she sends him to warn Alice and Cyrus against fighting Jafar and to leave Wonderland immediately. In the dungeon, the Red Queen converses with the Old Prisoner; commenting that he must hate Jafar for locking him up. He believes himself to be as much Jafar's captive as it is the other way around since everyone creates their own prisons. She quietly echos his sentiment when Alice and Cyrus arrive seeking the three bottles. They ask her to stall Jafar from using them to break the laws of magic, but she can't. Though the pair are not out to rescue her, she tearfully thanks Alice for coming back and earnestly believes that if Will is freed, then Wonderland can be saved too. Alice and Cyrus hide out of sight when Jafar strolls in. He interrogates the Red Queen for answers, believing she used magic on Knave to render his spell useless, but she denies it. When she challenges him, he magically chokes her until the Jabberwocky has an answer; stating that the Knave is without a heart. The Jabberwocky implies gaining this information from someone else in the dungeon—Alice—and though Jafar sends guards after the girl and Cyrus, they escape. Afterward, Jafar threatens to slit the Red Queen's throat unless Knave tells him the location of his heart. Despite that she pleads against it, he complies with Jafar's request, stating his heart has caused him enough suffering and no one needs to die due to it. Later, she expresses surprise that he had his heart taken out, which Knave believes was necessary to forget about her. When asked about her intent to change the past had she broken the laws of magic, the Red Queen admits wanting to keep herself and Will from going to Wonderland. She apologizes for resorting to magic to win him back, as the laws weren't meant to be broken, and asks for his forgiveness, which he accepts. Jafar returns to the dungeon, shoving the heart into Knave, who collapses in shock. Stunned, the Red Queen calls for Knave to look at her. In the instant their eyes meet, they share a kiss until Jafar separates them. Knave is locked up while the Red Queen is pulled out, forced to look at her beloved Will, as Jafar kills her. Once the laws of magic are broken, Anastasia is revived by Jafar. Under his magical influence, she believes they are in love and casually drops this bombshell to an entrapped Will; even kissing Jafar in front of him. Visibly subdued, Anastasia has little reaction to Alice being held captive and threatened by Jafar. While lounging on a couch twirling a wine glass, Jafar drops a ring, which Cyrus gave Alice, into Anastasia's glass. Jafar later prompts Anastasia to prove their "love" is real by telling him about the Well of Wonders. She informs him that it's a place with water of magical properties. Jafar leaves for the location, intending to kill Amara, though he isn't aware of what she is doing there. While he is gone, Anastasia watches over Alice and Will, though she is easily distracted. She is alarmed upon noticing the White Rabbit attempting to free Alice and becomes defensive when Will suggests that her feelings for Jafar are fake. Eventually, Jafar's magical hold on her is removed once she and Will share a kiss of true love. Happily, she unbinds Alice, allowing the girl to travel through a rabbit hole to the Well of Wonders, where Jafar is enslaved as genie for trying to steal water from Nyx. The laws of magic are reversed, with tragic results for Anastasia, who dies once more. Luckily, she is restored to life with well water, which Nyx gifts since it is not yet her time to pass on. She and Will later attend Alice and Cyrus' wedding in England and bid the couple farewell afterwards. }} }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Anastasia" is of Ancient Greek origin derived from the Latinized form of the Greek name "Anastasios" and itself derived from the words "ana" and "stasis" that respectively mean "up" and "standing".http://www.behindthename.com/name/anastasius Character Notes *In most adaptations of Lewis Carrol's novels, she is usually merged or confused with the Queen of Hearts. In this series, like the original, they are two different characters, Cora being the Queen of Hearts and Anastasia being the Red Queen. *Also in Lewis Carroll's novels and most adaptions, the Red and White Queens are shown as separate characters. However, in this series, Anastasia is originally the villainous Red Queen, but later goes on to become the good-hearted White Queen. *The Red Queen has a jubjub bird. *The Red Queen has many aspects in common with Cinderella's stepsister from the ''Cinderella'' film, such as sharing the same name as her and the fact that a prince chose her stepsister instead of herself. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Anastasia was the casting call name which was given to Aurora's character.http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/06/once-upon-time-episode-201-2-new.html *In the original promo and the twenty minute preview, the Red Queen wore a much more revealing outfit than she did in the actual premiere. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The Red Queen's crown was made by Vancouver-based accessories designer Medicina Designs.http://medicinadesigns.com/wonderland/ Appearances *The Red Queen appears in the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland book in "The Apprentice".File:404InYourPocket.png References ru:Анастасия de:Rote Königin Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters